The goal of the Penn Computational Genomics Training Grant (PENN CG-TG) Program is to train the next generation of quantitative genomic scientists who will develop new algorithms and quantitative models to address biomedical problems using genomic technologies. Recent developments in genomics of dynamic functional data as well as the $1,000 genome next-generation sequencing are accelerating the need for well-trained computational genomicists. Penn has trained computational genomicists since 1994 and created an independent PhD degree program since 2001. Leveraging extensive experience and resources of Penn's research and training programs, PENN CG-TG will train 8 pre-doctoral students in year 3 and 4 of their PhD program, supporting their training with core courses, seminars, mentoring, and symposiums. Students will learn foundational knowledge to understand algorithms and modeling at a deep level learn biology background to generate computational models of key biomedical problems, learn to communicate and disseminate quantitative material, and understand the importance of provenance and integrity in large-scale data analysis.